Green Arrow
Oliver Jonas "Ollie" Queen (born May 16, 1985) is a former billionaire playboy, turned archer superhero of Star City. Lost from society after his family's yacht sank, Oliver made it to the island of Lian Yu, where he went on a mission of survival and self-discovery, learning skills that include, and aren't limited to archery, swordsmanship, hand-hand combat, etc. He traveled to China and Russia on missions as an agent of A.R.G.U.S. for some time, became a member of the Bratva known as Kapot, and the murderous vigilante Luchnik/'Kapiushon'. After being presumed dead and lost at sea for five years, Oliver returned home with a mission to save his city from crime and corruption. He began his crusade as an archer who would eventually become known as The Hood, who was willing to use lethal force by targeting members on his father's list. When Oliver descended into depression after learning that Lionel Luthor killed his parents, he turned towards a lifestyle of women, drinking, and partying. He then again abandoned his Green Arrow duties and spent many months making the gossip pages. He eventually decided to get his life back on track, thanks to Chloe Sullivan's intervention. In 2009, Oliver Queen agreed to merge Queen Industries with LuthorCorp after Tess Mercer, CEO of LuthorCorp, suggested it to Oliver after her betrayal by Lex Luthor. However, the day he was to discuss the merger with the LuthorCorp Board of Directors, every member was killed in an explosion. He and Tess follow through on the $10 billion merger and become full business partners. The details of the merger were never given to the audience except the $10 billion amount and that Tess and Oliver shared all of their assets after the merger: airplanes, stocks, etc. It is therefore unclear how much influence or stake Oliver currently holds in the company because of Lex taking back control of LuthorCorp, which he renamed LexCorp. It is revealed in "Guardian", that Oliver is currently rebuilding Queen Industries. [citation needed] In late 2009, Oliver discovered a prostitute and street fighter named Mia Dearden. Seeing her fighting skills, Oliver took her under his wing and got her off the streets, training her in martial arts with the hope that she could be an ally for his team of superheroes. He is now a member of the Avengers. Abilities * Peak of human physical condition: Oliver is in exceptional physical form after five intense years of survival, obtaining a well-muscled and conditioned physique, which he maintains through intense and strenuous training. He has gone through training of the Australian Secret Intelligence Service and League of Assassins. As he was prepared to become the next Ra's al Ghul, Oliver was subjected to the highest level of League training possible.112 He is strong enough to swiftly incapacitate, hurl through the air, or even break the neck of much larger foes with ease, as well as push grown men through a door. Oliver's reflexes and agility can block or catch an incoming arrow and defeat multiple foes at once, even striking before armed opponents can fire at him in point-blank range. Oliver's durability left him unfazed by a pool stick broken across his chest19 and able to endure blows from much stronger foes, including Kryptonians; despite suffering from internal injuries after Earth-X Kara pummeled him into some burning boxes, Oliver managed to regain consciousness and stand back up.113 He can even hold his breath underwater for 145 seconds.98 Oliver's resilience enabled him to survive being impaled through the chest and thrown off a mountain long enough to receive medical help.114 After being trapped in a cold climate for several years, he became well-adapted to ice cold temperatures, unfazed even shirtless.115 Oliver's conditioning lets him recover from most injuries very quickly, though not superhumanly. Oliver is also highly resistant to involuntary drugging, as he not only withstood and broke through Stanley Dover's immobilizing medication,116 but also survived the effects of Red Death (which Konstantin Kovar stated the strongest victim lasted only 12 minutes before putting himself out of his own misery).33 ** Acrobatics/Free-running: Oliver is very maneuverable and graceful, able to chase and outrun enemies through various terrains with no wasted effort or time, even scaling buildings and running from rooftop to rooftop with ease. In battle, Oliver is proven very agile and evasive, able to fluidly dodge attacks from multiple directions with coordinated flips, twists, and sharp turns without losing balance. ** Honed senses: Oliver is able to pick up danger before anyone else in his vicinity does, showing noticeably sharp hearing and sight. His acute skills of perception offer aid in otherwise detrimental situations. Oliver is likewise able to anticipate the attack patterns of the meta-human Barry Allen (who could move at Mach 1 at the time) to successfully strike him and catch the latter's own attack.117 ** Swimming/Free-diving: Having been taught by Taiana Venediktov, a former diving instructor, Oliver become an impressive swimmer after only one hour of practice. He endured a long period of free-diving without proper equipment or stopping for air in the frigid waters of the North China Sea in order to find the Amazo.118 * Master hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist: Oliver is an extraordinary hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist, his skills only improving over time with training from multiple masters combat as well as self-training, allowing him to compete with and even outmatch some of the most dangerous combatants ** Master stick-fighter: After months of training with Slade, Oliver learned to spar head-on against the latter using escrima sticks. He would continue to train with escrima sticks to keep his skills sharp, at one point even defeating Thea, Laurel and John all at once. He also employs his bow as a makeshift blunt weapon to use against his enemies. Oliver is similarly skilled with a bo-staff, as he easily defeated three of Xavier Reed's men and fought on par against Sara Lance while sparring. ** Master swordsman: Training from Slade made Oliver highly proficient in swordsmanship. However, Oliver's near-sole dependence on his bow and arrow over the years dulled this skill. Despite this, he retained enough skill to briefly duel Ra's al Ghul himself, impressing Ra's for lasting longer than most of his opponents and managed to deflect some of Ra's slashes before being defeated. Later, after training for three weeks under Ra's, Oliver greatly improved his skill; he was able to swiftly subdue Nyssa al Ghul and Malcolm Merlyn in his duels with them, fairly quickly outmatch and disarm John and was even able to compete against Ra's for an extended period of time in a sword fight before getting disarmed. ** Master knife-wielder/Knife thrower: Oliver is extremely deadly with knives, able to kill a man with a single stab. He was seen skillfully practicing kali knife-fighting techniques with John Diggle,6 and managed to hold Talia at knife-point fairly quickly, as well as disarm Diaz of his own knife. Oliver is lethally proficient with knives in long-range combat and can utilize his arrows as improvised knives to incapacitate his enemy; for example, he threw an off-balance kitchen knife from 10 feet away to disarm China White of her dagger as she tried to stab John. * High-level intellect/Great business acumen/Great political acumen/Master tactician/Leader: Oliver is very sharp-witted and methodical man, alert and adaptive to the situation. He is a quick learner, having gained great knowledge, if not mastery, in various fields. Oliver is highly tactical, both in preparation and while in action, able to quickly analyze the situation and how best to handle it. Even when operating solo, Oliver could effectively track down his targets and determine the best course of action in various missions. Oliver is a highly effective leader, both as a businessman and leading Team Arrow. He was soon able to motivate and inspire the people of Star City, which later helped him become the mayor despite having no political background. Oliver is able to remember almost everything he studies and reads; after he first returned from Lian Yu, Oliver recognized names from The List just from hearing them in conversation. ** Expert investigator/Forensics: Oliver can determine much of what transpired in an area with little evidence by searching for information and following clues. He is very precise with forensics, able to analyze a crime scene; for example, Oliver determined Floyd Lawton was the sniper targeting the bidders of Unidac Industries after analyzing one of the sniper's bullets and researching the modus operandi. Upon investigating the scene of James Holder's murder, Oliver deduced where Lawton's stray bullet had landed and thoroughly studied it.11 * Intimidation: As a vigilante, Oliver commands an intimidating presence, to the point where most criminals fear him and give up information willingly, Oliver was able to threaten many individuals on the List into righting their wrongs and refrain from further corruptness. Through his reputation, Oliver can manipulate his targets' actions. Even after his identity as Green Arrow was exposed to the public, Oliver is still feared by most of his enemies, such as his inmates; excluding Danny Brickwell, Derek Sampson and Ben Turner. * Stealth/Infiltration/Escape artist: Oliver is very elusive. He can sneak in and out of most guarded buildings without being detected, follow his targets for long periods of time unnoticed, and quickly disappear from sight even in broad daylight. Oliver is also skilled in using pyrotechnics to create various subtle explosions and smokescreens to mask his escape. Alternatively, he excels in sneaking into highly fortified areas, having effortlessly infiltrated A.R.G.U.S. and the Solntsevskaya Bratva to meet with their respective heads, never setting off any alarms either time and just as seamlessly leavings unseen. Oliver is also a master escape artist, able to free himself from various confinements, such as having been able to silently break his zip-cuffs whilst tied to a chair.532 Equipment * Green Arrow suit: Oliver wears a protective suit as his heroic alter-ego, Green Arrow, to hide his identity from his enemies, when he goes out fighting crime. It was designed by Cisco Ramon after his previous suit was taken by the police and destroyed. * Green Arrow mask: Oliver's suit includes a green mask. However, now that his identity as Green Arrow is public knowledge, he no longer uses it.123 However, after Emiko Adachi and the Ninth Circle respectively were defeated, Oliver has started wearing his green mask again.124 * Voice filter: Oliver uses a voice filter to disguise his voice into a deep and garbled nature; whenever he was talking to individuals who do not know his true identity. * Customized hunting arrows: Oliver's signature weapon of choice, he has designed a variety of specially featured arrows. He carries up to 24 arrows at a time. After further customizing from Cisco, Oliver's supply on arrows increased noticeably. According to the police reports, Oliver's arrows are comprised of carbon, as they have far less penetrating force than aluminum carbon composite arrows. * Second customized recurve bow: After Adrian Chase's death, Oliver began using a new silver Hoyt Formula Faktor HP recurve bow with black limbs. * Flechette: Oliver carries on mission these miniature projectiles stored on his gauntlets, which are the equivalent of throwing knives. In addition to disarming foes, Oliver carries some trick flechettes to produce smoke screens to assist in escapes. * Trick arrows: Oliver has used custom-designed arrows such as incendiary arrows that explode on contact. On occasions, he has also been known to use arrows embedded with recording and listening devices. ** Kryptonite arrows: Oliver possesses arrows with tips made out of Green Kryptonite on the chance that an evil Supergirl would show up. It is possible during his first encounter with Supergirl, he learnt of her weakness and found Kryptonite from Krypton's presumed explosion in the Earth-1 universe. However, it's unknown whether or not Superman and Kara escaped Krypton's destruction in Earth-1's universe, or if they even exist in that universe at all. ** '''Antimatter arrows: '''At some point before the crisis, Oliver somehow acquired metaphysical arrows laced with antimatter. He first used it to prevent the Monitor from teleporting him off Earth-38 In order to ensure the evacuation was complete. Category:Candidates for Deletion Category:Articles with no sense